New Horizons
by BevellaClearlyNotKnown
Summary: Sucker Punch ends with Sweet Pea getting on the bus to...where? This is her story... Post SP. Short, but a definite happy ending. Nope I don't own sucker punch.
1. New Beginnings

As Sweet Pea paused at the clothesline, she finally looked at the setting sun, and how the sky was suddenly brilliant shades of orange and pink, melding together to a purple at the horizon. It was as if merely getting out of the perimeter of Lennox House changed the entire world from her point of view. Sweet Pea had been running for nearly an hour, and had finally reached a house, and decided she would borrow a dress, and after getting home, find a way to return it.

She unclipped it, and as she did, she closed her eyes, reveling in the memory of Babydoll walking bravely toward the thugs in the courtyard.

"Augh! I'm not there, I'm finally free, and all I can do is keep thinking about it." She collapsed to the ground, finally giving in to the emotions that had barely ended in the supply closet.

She stayed there, curled up on the ground and just let the tears come.

After a few moments, she stood and shook herself, mentally and physically.

"It's time to be strong, just like Babydoll said. I can do this."

She arrived at a bus station, and went straight to the restroom, quickly changing into the peasant dress, and shoved her old clothes into the trash can. She tied her hair back with a ribbon from her old skirt, and stepped out the door. She glanced around the bus station, and stepped into the line for the only bus. As she did so, a young boy turned and gave her a strange look. He seemed familiar, as if from a dream.

When she reached the step, she felt a hand on her arm, whipping her head around, she found herself face to face with a police officer.

Ice flooded through her veins, but she forced herself to remain calm.

"Excuse me miss?" he asked in a gravelly voice, but then the bus driver spoke,

"Is there a problem officer?" he asked in a low voice,

The policeman gave him a hard look,

"I'm afraid this doesn't concern you, I just need to ask the young lady a few questions."

The bus driver shook his head, "I don't see how this young lady could help you with anything going on around her, she's been on the bus since Hartford." He said with a smile, and Sweet Pea couldn't help but feel she knew him from somewhere as well.

The officer looked at her,

"Is that true miss?" she nodded.

"I just let her off to use the restroom, mine's not working." The bus driver said with a grimace, gesturing to the back of the bus.

The officer let go of Sweet Pea's arm, tipping his hat,

"I'm sorry to have bothered you miss, you have a nice trip." She gave him a smile,

"It's no problem," she said softly, hardly daring to believe her ears.

They walked back to their squad car, and she climbed the bus steps,

"Thank-you, but I don't have a ticket," she said to the driver, he smiled, and patted her arm,

"It's alright, go have a seat, we've got a long journey ahead. Go get some rest."

She thanked him again, and walked to the middle of the bus and took a seat to the right, near a window. As she looked out the window, the bus began to move, heading into the sunset.

Home was only a day away.


	2. Coming Home

_A/N: Here's the next chapter, and it is now completely originally mine, except for Sweet Pea :)_

* * *

><p>As she stepped off the bus, she felt a new weight land upon her shoulders. She now faced delivering the worst news a mother could hear, one of her children was dead.<p>

Sweet Pea squared her shoulders, turned to give the driver a wave, which he returned with a smile, and began walking swiftly down the road.

She only lived about three blocks from the bus station, but those three blocks had never felt so long.

'What can I say? What if she won't speak to me? Oh my, this is going to be harder than I thought.' She mused, running over what she would say as she stopped in front of a simple one story house, with light blue shutters.

She marched up the front walk, and rang the doorbell before she could stop herself.

She heard it echo throughout the house, and then heard the click of heels.

The door cracked open, and her mother peeked out, streaks of grey visible through her once black hair. Her expression was normal, but then she really took a good look at Sweet Pea.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth, and Sweet Pea rushed forward to hug her tightly.

"Mom, mom, I'm so sorry!" she whispered and she felt her mother reach around to hold her.

"Where's Samantha?" her mother asked frantically, as if she hoped to see her scramble up the walk next.

"Mom, she's, she didn't make it. One of the employees's stabbed her." She broke off, tears threatening to appear again.

Her mother pulled back, and there were already tears falling softly down her face,

"I don't want to know how you escaped, but I'm so glad you did. I just wish Sam-"she broke off with a sob, and buried her face in her hands.

Sweet Pea just stood there, amazed that her mother wasn't actually threatening to call the police, but was actually glad she was home.

"Where's dad?" she asked hesitantly, glancing around the hall,

"Your father passed away a few weeks ago dear, he had a heart attack while out in the garage, and I was at the store. I came home and found the neighbors waiting for me. They had heard him cry out, and rushed over, but it was too late." Her mother's eyes looked distant, as if she had already moved on, but didn't want to admit it.

Sweet Pea's father had been the real reason she and Rocket had left home, he had been severely disappointed when they dropped out of college to pursue an art career and writing career, respectfully. Rocket had taken it worse, and left, after a spectacular yelling match with their mother, and Sweet Pea had been forced to go after her, if just to make sure nothing bad happened to her. 'And look where that got you.' She thought to herself.

"Rocket wanted me to tell you she was sorry, and that she loved you. She did mother, she missed you nearly everyday." Sweet Pea waited, and her mother smiled sadly, patting her arm,

"Thank-you dear, I'm glad you told me that, it helps to know she didn't go out hating me, after all the terrible things I said. Come on, I'm sure you're hungry after your trip." She beckoned Sweet Pea into the kitchen and further into her house, memories flooding back with every step she took.

After she had become settled in, and had a nice lunch, her mother asked her what her plans were. College? Art school? Sweet Pea wasn't sure if she was ready for all that crazyness yet.

"I think I'll look around for a job, and just see how it goes from there." She said resolutely.

Her mother nodded, and said she could use the car anytime she needed; Sweet Pea smiled and thanked her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Let me know what you think! R/R :)_

_-Much Love, Artemis_


	3. Changing Leaves

_A/N: here is the final chapter. This was only supposed to be a one-shot, but I couldn't resist giving Sweet Pea a happy ending :)_

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next week, being home helped Sweet Pea to see the world in a different light, she stopped fearing every man who walked past her, she stopped dreading the sight of girls with long blonde hair, for fear of memories that would cause too much pain.<p>

She did manage to get a job, in a small diner nearby the bus station, 'A Taste of Paradise'. She worked her way up from dishwasher to waitress in a matter of months, and was soon making enough money to purchase a small car of her own.

She had also begun to notice the friendly prep chef would stop and chat with her on his break, and she found herself enjoying his company.

He was a tall, thin, brown haired boy, about the age of 18. Or perhaps he was older but merely looked like a boy, she'd not had the chance to ask. They discussed many things, simple things, the weather, books, latest films, and other things of that nature. Every time she came to the kitchen counter to pick up and order, Eric, was his name, would catch her eye and smile warmly. His smile made her stomach feel rather like butterflies were dancing around inside.

"Order up!" his voice called, waking her from her daydreaming, and she rushed to the kitchen, grabbed the ticket, and the plate, and hurried over to the table.

That day she planned to go on a bit of a shopping trip after work, she wanted to buy some new clothes, and possibly find something special for her mother.

She had been so kind to Sweet Pea, and she was grateful that she had never pressed for more information on her escape or about what happened while she was there. Sweet Pea was happy to move on, and she recalled Babydoll's last words to her, 'Live life, fall in love.' Could she be falling for Eric? It was rather silly to think she could feel strongly about someone she'd only known a month, but not impossible.

That afternoon, she was clocking out, and a familiar voice spoke from behind her,

"Got any plans for the weekend?" she turned to see Eric smiling at her, and she stepped aside so he could clock out as well.

She blushed slightly, "Not really, I'm actually planning to do any and all errands today, so I'll have the days free" she said, and he grinned,

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in accompanying me for a walk in the park Saturday morning? Then maybe we could grab some lunch somewhere?" he asked, and Sweet Pea smiled shyly,

"I'd love to, but let's make it a picnic. The weather is perfect for one, and I've got a recipe for chicken salad sandwiches that are to die for." She said, and his eyes lit up,

"Well then, I look forward to them, and if I die, then at least I'll go out having met an angel." He said with a grin.

* * *

><p>That night, she slept well, dreaming of Eric, as she leaned in to kiss him, she abruptly woke.<p>

That morning was of their picnic; she got up and dressed quickly, then hurried to the kitchen to begin preparing their lunch. Her mother was already in the kitchen, sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee.

"Got plans today dear?" she asked with a smile,

Sweet Pea nodded, busy pulling ingredients from the refrigerator.

"Are they with a boy?" her mother asked, and Sweet Pea gave her an exasperated look,

"Yes mother, I am after all, over 21, why shouldn't I go on a date?" she didn't add the fact the boy in question was a bit younger, and a co-worker, but it hardly mattered. Her mother gave a knowing smile and went back to her coffee.

It took Sweet Pea about an hour to fix up the sandwiches, and then to throw some Iced tea in the basket, along with a handful of cookies.

She set it on the front table, and ran to grab her shoes.

The doorbell rang, startling her.

She peered out the window, there stood Eric, shifting from foot to foot, he looked slightly nervous, 'Could he be as shy about this as I am?' she wondered, and pulled the door open, smiling at him as he took her in.

"You look great, perfect for a stroll in the park, " he said with a smile,

"Thank-you, you look nice as well. But we won't just be walking," at this she held up the basket, which Eric could see was chock full of the makings of a great picnic.

He offered his arm, and she called to her mother she was taking off.

She carefully shut the door, and took his arm.

They walked and chatted as the park slowly came into view. There were piles of leaves scattered here and there, and made a delightful crunch as they stepped over them to cross the street.

Sweet Pea watched amused as Eric pretended to scout the best spot for them, truthfully the entire park wasn't much bigger than 2 blocks, but it made her giggle as he walked over to a spot, declaring it perfect.

He laid out the blanket for them to sit on, and she sat down gracefully, and opened the basket, setting out all the items, and Eric couldn't help but smile.

Sweet Pea had organized everything perfectly, with little containers of the salad and pre-cut bread squares.

"Did your mother cut your crusts off when you were a little girl?" he asked with a grin, and she gave him a little shove,

"Maybe, but it is the best way to eat bread."

"You should eat your crusts, that's where all the vitamins are." He said, trying to frown at her, but her expression made him crack up again.

He tried the first bite, and it was Heaven. Ever since the first day Sweet Pea had walked in the diner, he'd seen something in her that called to him. She was an angel, who made his life better by merely walking in the room. Every time he caught her eye, and she smiled back at him, he felt joy explode in the pit of his stomach. He knew she had come from a troubled past, in this small town nothing was a secret. But she held an inner strength and fire that made her even more beautiful.

He knew she was a bit older, but the mere fact she had accepted his invitation to spend time with him meant she wasn't indifferent to him. And the fact she had suggested making their lunch, spoke volumes about what she felt.

He watched her eat, and she tucked a strand of dark gold hair behind her ear, and he knew she knew he was watching her, but he couldn't help it.

Sweet Pea was feeling a bit nervous, since Eric tried the sandwich he hadn't spoken, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"So uh, how did I do? The sandwich recipe has been handed down for centuries, and was first served to Shakespeare." She joked, and he smiled,

"Well as I'm still here, I can happily say it was to die for, but then this iced tea brought me back to life." She grinned at him, remembering what he'd said about her being an angel, if only he knew.

He suddenly leaned across the blanket and touched her cheek, pulling her close, then he kissed her.

Sweet Pea's eyes widened. Eric was kissing her! Eric was kissing her? She closed her eyes, and melted against his lips. His hand was soft and warm on her cheek, and felt perfect.

He pulled back, apologizing. Sweet Pea smiled, "It's alright. It wasn't what I planned for dessert, but it'll do."

Eric smiled at her, "Honestly? I've wanted to do that since you opened the door this morning. I've wanted to ask you out for ages. I like you a lot. I never thought you would say yes, but you did." He blushed, and looked at the blanket, its edges were frayed and faded, but she caught his chin with her hand, looking him straight in the eye,

"I'm glad you did. I've wanted to spend time with you forever, you've been so kind to me, when all anyone else could do was gossip behind my back. I'd be honored to go out with you anytime." This time she kissed him, and he responded by cupping her head in his hand, and holding her waist with his other hand. He stopped kissing her, and she laid her head on his shoulder. This was how it felt. She had finally found Paradise.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading, please review. I did borrow that Crust bit from 'Closer', but tweaked it a bit ;)_


End file.
